se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
George H. W. Bush/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Karl Carstens - Sin imagen.jpg| American Vice-President George Bush meets with FRG President Karl Carstens during his official visit to Germany. Getty George H. W. Bush - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| 31. Januar 1983: US-Vizepräsident George Bush besichtigt mit Bundeskanzler Kohl und Berlins Regierendem Bürgermeister Richard von Weizsäcker (l.) die Mauer. Foto: dpa/Konrad Giehr George H. W. Bush - Roman Herzog.jpg| Helmut Kohl, George Bush and Roman Herzog. georgebush.chez.com Helmut Schmidt - Sin imagen.jpg| West German chancellor Helmut Schmidt meets with Vice President George Bush before beginning Oval Office talks with President Reagan. George H. W. Bush - Helmut Kohl.jpg| 1989. George H. W. Bush, presedintele SUA, alaturi de Helmut Kohl. RON EDMONDS / AP PHOTO Angela Merkel - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Merkel & Gerge H. W. Bush Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Rencontre entre le président américain George Bush et son homologue français François Mitterrand, au palais de l’Élysée, le 4 janvier 1993 | REUTERS/Philippe Wojazer George H. W. Bush - Jacques Chirac.jpg| President George H Bush and Jacque Chirac of France allvoices.com George H. W. Bush - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| President Nicolas Sarkozy of France is welcomed to Walker’s Point by President George W. Bush, former President George H. W. Bush and his wife Barbara Bush Saturday, August 11, 2007, in Kennebunkport, Maine. White House photo by Shealah Craighead Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Visit by President Bush of the United States to the Netherlands, greetings at the airport. Croes, Rob C. / Anefo Dries van Agt - Sin imagen.jpg| United States Vice President George H.W. Bush, right, and U.S. Secretary of State Alexander Haig, left, meet Minister of Foreign Affairs Chris van der Klaauw, center left, and Prime Minister Andreas A.M. "Dries" van Agt of the Netherlands at the White Hou. MediaPunch Inc / Alamy Stock Photo George H. W. Bush - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| American president George H.W. Bush meets with Dutch prime minister Ruud Lubbers in The Hague, July 17, 1989 (Anefo/Rob Croes) Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver George H. W. Bush - Juan Pablo II.jpg| George H. W. Bush-John Paul II, Facebook. España * Ver George H. W. Bush - Juan Carlos I.jpg| George Bush, presidente de Estados Unidos, el Rey Juan Carlos I y Mijail Gorbachov, presidente de la URSS, juntos en la 'Conferencia de Paz en Oriente Próximo' celebrada en Madrid, 30 de octubre de 1991. Felipe González - George H. W. Bush.jpg| España impulsa en la ONU una segunda edición de la Conferencia de Madrid. Foto: Casa Blanca Italia * Ver Francesco Cossiga - George H. W. Bush.jpg| 1987 - Francesco Cossiga con George Bush. corriere.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con la moglie Franca, il Presidente degli U.S.A. George W. Bush e gli ex Presidenti George Bush e Bill Clinton, in occasione del loro arrivo per i funerali del Papa Giovanni Paolo II Palazzo del Quirinale George H. W. Bush - Emilio Colombo.jpg| Con il presidente degli Usa George Bush senior. Colombo è stato presidente del Parlamento europeo dal 1977 al 1979 (Ansa) Bettino Craxi - George H. W. Bush.jpg| George H. Bush con Bettino Craxi. (APphoto/Ron Edmonds) George H. W. Bush - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Visita Ufficiale negli stati uniti. Giulio Andreotti e George H. W. Bush. giulioandreotti.org Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver George H. W. Bush - Mauno Koivisto.jpg| President Mauno Koivisto och president George Bush skakade hand vid en presskonferens utanför Vita huset i Washington den 7 maj 1991. Foto: Lehtikuva / Markku Ulander Kalevi Sorsa - Sin imagen.jpg| No hubo declaraciones oficiales cuando fue recibido por el primer ministro socialdemócrata, Kalevi Sorsa, y personalidades del gobierno nacional y local. Bush fue inmediatamente a comer al presidente Mauno Koivisto. UPI Por DONALD FIELDS | 1 de julio de 1983 Esko Aho - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Esko Aho Finland Met with President Bush during a private visit. May 12–17, 1992. history@state.gov Reino Unido * Ver George H. W. Bush - Isabel II.jpg| President George H.W. Bush escorts Queen Elizabeth II from the White House to a helicopter enroute to Baltimore to watch her first Major League Baseball game on May 15, 1991, in Washington. (Photo: AP Photo) George H. W. Bush - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher with George H. W. Bush. White House Photographic Office George H. W. Bush - John Major.jpg| The US president tried to keep Major’s spirits up (Image: Reuters) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver George H. W. Bush - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Il presidente americano George H.W. Bush e quello polacco Wojciech Jaruzelski durante una cena di Stato a Varsavia l’11 luglio 1989. (AP Photo) George H. W. Bush - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| President Bush and Polish President Lech Walesa, © Diana Walker, UT Center for American Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - George H. W. Bush.jpg| President Bush and Russian President Boris Yeltsin sign the Start II Treaty at a Ceremony in Vladimir Hall, The Kremlin in Moscow, Russia , 01/03/1993. National Archives and Records Administration - Archival Research Catalog - ARC Identifier: 186462 George H. W. Bush - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President George H. W. Bush, Russian President Vladimir Putin, U.S. President George W. Bush, at the Bush's family estate at Walker's Point, Kennebunkport, Maine, July 1, 2007. (Mikhail Klimentyev/Itar-Tass/Abaca Press/MCT) Ucrania * Ver George H. W. Bush - Leonid Kravchuk.jpg| George H. W. Bush con Leonid Kravchuk. adst.org Leonid Kuchma - Sin imagen.jpg| Ukrainian President Leonid Kuchma (L) listens to former U.S. President George Herbert Walker Bush before talks at the Presidential palace in Kiev, 21 May 2004. George Herbert Walker Bush came on a two-day private visit to Ukraine to meet the country's political and public leaders. URSS * Ver George H. W. Bush - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| U.S. President George Bush (left) shares a joke with Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev in Malta in December 1989. AFP Fuentes Categoría:George H. W. Bush